


Until a Cure can be Found

by Victoriancrow



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, F/M, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mentions of past Chris/Ashley/Josh, PTSD, Past Chris/Josh, Wendigo!Josh, bone zone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been months since The remaining three had escaped from the Washington's mountain. Chris, Sam, and Mike had learned to deal with the issues they had to face after the traumatic events mixed with the loss of their friends. Just as they were getting back into the rhythm of it all they get a call from a mental ward telling them that they had found Josh alive in the tunnels. As much as they love their old friend that did not want another Wendigo lose. How are they going to handle it.</p><p>I have fallen out of the fandom but I will finish this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Months had past since that horrible night on the Washington's mountain. Many of the groups friends had died from the Windego attacks and general misfortune. Chris, Sam and Mike were all that were left from the original seven that had started the night. The three were distraught over their loss thought they made sure to keep high spirits of the small victories. Mike had been released from jail after shooting Emily in the eye. At first the police had suspected foul play though after a psychological evaluation was completed they had decided that being with the remaining friends was the best.

The Washington family did the best they could for the small group. They had bought them all a house where they could stay together. Unlike most houses theirs was filled with weapons, some hand made and some bought. They knew that they would never get over what they had seen that night and would be damned if they would ever be caught in that situation again unprepared again. They trained day in and day out with each other learning different techniques. Sam taught climbing to the others using the cliffs near their new house which was ironically located on a mountain. Mike taught them basic first aid as well as techniques in handling animals with the help of his pet wolf which he had lovingly named Jema. Chris was in charge of shooting practice as well as building weapons. With the three working together they felt that they could handle anything that was thrown at them. That is until they heard the news about the findings down in the mines by the police.

Sam was the one that answered the phone as the others sat eating their breakfast. The man on the phone explained in a very weary voice how they had found Josh down in the mines though it was not safe to see him. Sam didn't speak as the doctor vaguely described his condition with no true detail. After he was finished she hung up the phone looking at the others.

"Um guys." She paused biting her lip looking back and forth between the two. "Josh is alive."

Mike nodded slowly trying to get the information down in his mind. They had thought he had been dead this entire time. Mike himself had seen Josh getting dragged away from the Windego as he hid in fear. All at once a mixture of emotions hit him. Fear from the memories of the mines and the Windegos inside them. Sadness from realizing that Josh must have been going insane from being all alone down there for the last few months, and finally anger at the realization of how none of this wouldn't have happened if Josh hadn't pulled his pathetic prank on the group. Unconsciously he rubbed the spot on his hand that was missing two fingers.

Chris on the other hand dropped his spoon into the bowl of fruit loops. His face went slack in astonishment . Chris had always felt that his best friend was still alive but he refused to fully believe it. Josh had been such a bit part of his life ever since they had met. He helped the other out through all the bullying Chris had faced when he was still going through hormone treatments in middle school. Josh always made sure to show up whenever Chris was feeling bad and would cheer him up by preforming different impersonations of teachers and students at the school. There was never a time that Chris couldn't be cheered up by the other. Now that he knew he was alive was almost too much to handle on his Fragile mind. Like the others he had been diagnosed with PTSD though his was far worse from the others to a part where he barley spoke ever. "Where is he?"

Mike looked at him placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Sam took a deep breath, "Hes at a mental hospital. The asshole on the phone didn't say a whole lot though he told me that it was impossible for us to see him yet because he had gone feral after being stuck for so long in the mines." Her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall taking in very thing that she had seen.

"I want to see him." Chris said strongly looking at Sam. Giving the others shoulder a squeeze Mike looked over at Sam.

"What hospital is he at? I think it might be good for all of us if we can see him." He eyed Sam in a way that she understood his meaning. They both knew that Chris was the one that needed to see Josh for his own sake. Hopefully the two being together again would spark both their memories. 

Biting at her lip again Sam nodded. "Hes at the Lutheran Psychiatric Ward. Hopefully we'll be able to get in." 

Both Sam and Mike stood up walking towards their bedroom to change into some real clothing instead of the pajamas that they were currently in. Since the incident the two had gotten together. Neither acted like they had before and simply used the relationship as comfort in the dark nights when the nightmares got too hard to handle. 

In the room Mike looked over while putting on one of his many plain black shirts. "What do you think happened?"

Sam stopped taking off her shirt and sighed. "You know exactly what I think happened. But," She sighed resuming taking off her clothes. "I hope that he hasn't transformed enough to be too late. While Chris is talking to Josh we're gonna tell the doctors... No... We're gonna CONVINCE them that Josh is turning into a Wendigo."

Mike shook his head pulling on his jeans and grabbing the same coat he had worn that faithful night. "How are we supposed to do that. Plus they said nobody could see them right? And," He gave an exasperated sigh, "we don't know how long he's been in there. Hell Sam he could have already turned. And then what. Sam we would have to,"

"Don't! Just," She sat down on the bed putting her head in her hands "I don't want to think of that." Mike sighed sitting don next to her putting his arm around her. He shushed her calmly rubbing circles on her shoulder and lightly dragging his fingers up and down her leg. Giving a sniff to keep the tears at bay she looked over at the other. "We've been through so much Mike. I don't want this to happen again so soon."

"I know but we need to do this or else." He left the rest unsaid not wanting to think about the repercussions of what could happen again. He would never let another Windego out in the world if he had a say in anything. He cared about Josh but he would destroy him if he had to. "Come on Chris should be waiting for us. We cant keep him waiting." Sam nodded hugging Mike tightly. He smiled returning the hug.

The two stood up and walked down the hall holding hands. Once arriving in the living room they saw Chris who looked like he had taken a quick shower for once and took time to actually do what was his normal routine before everything happened. His eyes looked between the two with a new hope and his hands wrung together in anticipation. Sam forced a smile on her anxiety ridden face. "Hey Chris are you ready to go?"

He nodded quickly, the same as a child would when asked if he liked food. Sam smiled squeezing Mikes hand in a gesture specifically to calm herself down. The squeeze was returned with a smile. "Okay lets all get into the car." Chris grinned widely running out to the car leaving the other two to follow slowly behind both feeling unease at the whole situation. The group got into the car and drove off towards the mental institution.


	2. Chapter 2

The group arrived at the institute after a few hours of driving where not a single word was spoken. The couple was too deep in thought about all that could go wrong with Josh as well as how they could possibly convince the doctors of the possible horror they had under their roof. Chris on the other hand could not have been more excited. The thought of seeing his lost best friend once more was the best news he had heard since Mike had been released. The thought of Josh becoming a Wendigo didn’t even touch his mind, not that he would want it to in the first place.   
Pulling into the parking spot the three unloaded and walked into the lobby. Sam took care of talking to the receptionist while Chris and Mike sat down on one of the waiting benches. The lobby was small with not a lot of sitting room as if they didn’t ever expect that many visitors all at once. They watched Sam talk to the lady and could tell by her body that she was not having the easiest time getting them in. They couldn’t make out the words but they could start hearing Sam’s voice raise louder and louder until the receptionist motioned for her to sit down as she grabbed the phone. Sam walked over to them smiling smugly.   
"I take it you got her to see your point babe?" Mike said smiling back at her.   
"Took some convincing but she's going to let us talk to the doctor real quick about Josh's condition. I'm not sure how bad he is but she told me..." She cut herself off looking at Chris. "Chris I don’t know if."  
"We'll get you in bud. I'm going to make sure of that." Mike said patting his back after seeing the heart broken look that cast over his features. Chris forced a grin at the two.   
Sitting down next to the others Sam crossed her legs folding her fingers together. Her leg bounced in waiting. Silence fell over the three again as they waited for the doctor. Chris was wringing his hands together popping his fingers every now and again. The other man sat there with his arms crossed letting out a huff every now and again as the minutes passed.   
After what seemed like an eternity a tall skinny man in a doctor’s coat walked through the door at the end of the hallway. He walked over slowly and wore what could only be a forced smile. He didn’t speak but merely nodded at the group to follow him. The three stood up following him down the long hallway to a small room on the left. They all stayed silent as the doctor brought together all of the paperwork and cleared his throat.  
"So you three were on the mountain alongside Mr. Washington when he had his break down?” He avoided eye contact merely looking at the papers and reviewing all of the notes that had been, what Sam and Mike guessed, purposefully arranged so nobody could see what was written other than himself.   
Sam was the one to speak up from the group. “Yea Josh had invited us up to the mountain to play a prank on us. Then after we were attacked by some monsters he went missing. We just found out that he had been found this morning and we want to see him.  
The doctor looked up from his notes and shook his head. “No that won’t be possible. Your friend is under strict lockdown for his,” He paused looking at the three for a second before he slowly said, “behavior. There is no way that anyone other than a select few doctors can see him at this time.” He looked back down at the notes and continued reading off of it making everything as vague as he could. The three watched him intently. Mike and Sam watched his with a mixture of anger and annoyance at the doctor’s obvious refusal to tell the truth. Chris staring with sadness and slight hope. He hoped that they could convince the doctor to let them, or specifically him, see his friend once more.   
“Look Doc I know you have to do your whole ‘Doctor patient confidentiality’ thing but we know what's going on with him.” Mike had uncrossed his arms and started to tap at the paper making the doctor twitch every time the finger touched the paper. “We were on that mountain. Hell I saw a video of one of those monsters transforming from a guy who looked just like you.” The doctor’s eyes went wide. “Yeah. Let me guess. Big sharp teeth, hair falling out, long ass limbs. It’s a fucking Wendigo. We had to fight off those monsters for an entire night before we could get rescued. And if we don’t see Josh and make sure he’s okay than he might just bring the rest back.”

Shaking his head the doctor sputtered, “I know you all must be feeling very strange after the events and the mental strain on your young bodies. There is no such thing as monsters let alone your friend turning into one.”  
“Then let us see him.” Sam said crossing her arms a little tighter as a way to keep her anger in check. “To keep our minds more at ease.” She added with a smile to mock the doctor.   
He looked between all of the young adults and stood up. “Stay here if you please. I am going to get a doctor who is a little more seasoned than I.” He left the room and closed the door behind him leaving the three alone. As soon as the door was shut Mike stood up and started rummaging in the desk to see if there was anything that was left over. He grunted in anger when all he could find was a few pamphlets and some mints. Sitting back down between the two he patted Chris on the shoulder.  
“Don’t worry Chris we will get you to him soon.” The words of encouragement were met with a smile. Looking back to Sam, Mike added, “How much do you want to bet they are going to try to get us in here after everything you just said?”  
Giving a shake of the head Sam smiled. “No they are just going to get someone to try to convince us otherwise or they are going to kick us out. We may be lucky enough to see the security.”   
They waited for what seemed like hours. Several announcements went off and a strange alarm even rung giving Chris a shock. Finally the group watched the door open as an older man walked through. He looked as though he had been a bit roughed up with his hair all over the place and his clothing a bit ruffled. Sam squinted at his arm and saw that he had blood on a rip. Looking at the other two she gave a short motion to the area.   
“Hello children I am Dr. Williams and I have come to speak to you about your friend Joshua Washington. Mr. Washington is in a very fragile mental state and we fear that he could be a danger to himself and others.”  
“Are those others you?” Mike stated more than asked pointing at the doctors arm. He reached over covering it up not making eye contact with the others.   
“This was a scratch from the staircase not that any of you should worry about it.”  
“Look sir we understand what's going on.” Sam leaned forward tilting her head to the side and smiled. “I know , WE know what's happening to Josh. Just let us see him to make sure he’s alright.”  
The doctor looked between the three and sighed. “If I allow one of you to see him will you leave and not come back?”  
The three looked at each other, communicating but not speaking. Sam and Mike knew what to do while Chris just looked at the other two hopefully. Mike was the one to speak up as he placed his folded hands on the table. “How about this. You let all of us see him and one of us go in to try to talk to him while the rest of us come back here to talk about Josh’s ‘illness’” He added quotations around the last word.  
It was the doctors turn to think before pulling out papers and showing them to the others. “You must sign these first before we let you see him. Them with security near one of you will be allowed to enter. “ The three signed eagerly and they all stood to go travel to the quarters of their lost friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing outside of the room the group waited patiently for the security to show up. They could hear snarls from the other side of the door. A security guard walked up to the group and handed them each a baton.

“What is this?” Sam asked looking at the gift curiously. 

The guard unlocked the door. “That could be the only thing keeping you alive.”

Once the door was opened the three glanced in. There, chained to the wall and in a strait jacket, was Josh. His face was mangled on the left half showing the teeth of a Wendigo. Both of his eyes were the same dead blue of the others that the trio had killed up on that mountain. Looking around the room showed just how bad the others condition had gotten. He had clawed up the entire wall. A hole was in one of the side walls at about the same height as the chain in which he was attached to. The chain connected to a collar which was thick around his thinning neck. As soon as the door had opened he let out a loud high-pitched scream. The guard pulled out a remote and pressed the button which caused Josh to halt his screaming and throw back his head as several jolts of electricity rushed through his body. His teeth slammed together before a gurgled “No” Escaped his misshaped jaws.

Mike and Sam reached for the guard at the same time grabbing the remote from him and pressing the off button. Chris had turned around to throw up in the closest trash bin. “What the fuck are you doing?! You’re going to kill him!”

The security guard tried to fight back the angry man but found he could not escape the hold he had been put under. “The shocks won’t kill the bastard. He’s been tested. The only thing that the shocks will do to that monster is shut him up.”

“What do you mean he was tested on?” Sam hissed getting into the others face.

At that moment the doctor spoke up. “We had to make sure we knew what was happening to the boy. Test were necessary.”

“Like hell they were. Testing what can kill him does not count as helping.” Sam walked back to the door to see their old friend lying limp. “He can still talk.”

“Yes however it is mainly one word answers.”

“Is there a cure?”

The doctor fidgeted with his coat. “Not at the moment, though we are working on a way to reverse the effects of the rabies.”

Sam turned around and looked at the doctor in disgust. “Rabies?”

“I do not see anything else that this could be.”

Sam walked back over to where Chris was. Tenderly placing a hand on his back. “You okay?”

He looked up nodding quickly. “I want to see him.” Noding herself he helped him back into a standing position and walked back to the door with him. They stared at the limp body knowing that this would be the best time to see him.

“How far does the chain stretch?”

Adjusting his glasses the doctor stammered out. “About 2 ft.”

Nodding at Mike to let the other go the three made their way into the room stopping a good few feet in front pf the limp body. The trio did not know how to assess the situation. Sam and Mike were ready to put the other out of his misery when they got there. They weren’t expecting the man to be able to talk. That was a sign of humanity left in him. 

“What do we do?” The blond asked the two men. Neither answered. 

After they stayed there for a few minutes still getting used to the fact that they had a friend Mike motioned for them to leave. They walked out of the room and looked at the doctor. This time it was Mike who spoke up. “We’ll be back tomorrow. Work on a cure.”

With those words they left planning on returning every day until they knew what would become of their friend.


End file.
